frizeriss_seconds_from_disasterfandomcom-20200215-history
S01E02
S01E02 is the second episode of Seconds From Disaster. Plot Phase 1 2018 September 29th, Utah, 1:35 PM It was a usually sunny day in Utah. Billy and his gang were hanging out over a tunnel. Meanwhile, Lindsey, a BMW driver, was going to the tunnel. A blue Gavril T-Series semi was doing the same. And a bus was carrying fourteen people. Billy was showing off his gang his wheelie, and almost flipped over, but he reached the top. Keith admired the wheelie. He said thanks in pride. He wanted to impress his gang more by doing a more challenging climb. He most made it to the top, but it was too steep for his Jeep. (That rhymed.) And he bumps into a big rock, and it begins to roll down. And it crashes into a pickup. Billy quickly rolled down, and crashed into the same truck. At the same time, the rock crashes into an SUV, and it rolls down with it. The rock lands in the middle of the road just outside the tunnel, and it bounces off to the side. But the SUV crashes onto the semi's trailer, and knocks it down. The SUV explodes, and the semi driver steers the right, and bumps into the bus. Lindsey foolishly steers to the left, instead of the right. Then he crashes into the bus. The bus rolls down hill and nearly touches the river. Phase 2 2016 October 3rd, Roane County, Tennessee, 2:12 PM John got some gas for his car, and was driving his car until Mike, an unknown person, called him. Meanwhile, a camper truck was stopping by at Taco Hell. At the same time, a red Buick Regal GNX was driving along. A blue ETK 800 Hatchback was doing the same. The camper truck driver wanted to park backwards. He couldn't see where he was going very well, and he bumps into a shopping car. A red oil semi truck was about to go on the road, then the shopping cart cut off the Buick Regal and he crashes into John's car. The shopping cart hit the ETK 800 and he crashes into the truck. And the truck explodes with the ETK and a Fiat 500. The ETK and the Fiat crash to the ground. Phase 3 2016 June 21st, American Road, 3:09 PM Phil, a green T-Series semi driver, was carrying some wood for lumber. He had to take a shortcut off-road. When he started to do that, he heard something break. He said the noise didn't sound good. Meanwhile, Mason, a father, was speeding along the road so he could get home soon for his kids. A Ford Mustang was driving along the road. A Mitsubishi, and Aston Martin, and some other cars were doing the same. When Phil finally reached the main road, he said he would never take it again. When he reached the set of cars, the chain snapped. The wood falls from his trailer and crashes into the set of cars. The Kia, Ford, Chrysler, and the Mitsubishi drivers didn't make it. Mason was in critical condition, while the rest were injured. Video Category:Episodes Category:Videos